Iron Anvil II (Windurst)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough # Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details. He will ask in which craft you want to assist and ask you to tell him recipes by selecting crystals and ingredients from a list. # You will be asked for the ingredients and crystal for two different recipes. Recipes will require up to five ingredients. If a recipe has less than five ingredients, it is necessary to select the "No more ingredients are required" option after selecting the appropriate ingredients. # Speak with Emhi Tchaoryo again to claim your 780 Allied Notes reward for successfully completing the mission. Note: Time is limited when selecting crystals and ingredients. You will fail the mission if you take too long to select ingredients and crystals. :The best way to pass this mission is to have the recipe list for the craft you selected printed out. Looking it up online is possible as well, but finding the recipe and switching between the browser and game can take too long on some connections. ---- Possible Recipes *'Smithing' *'Woodworking' **Spiked Club - + Bronze Ingot + Walnut Lumber + Walnut Lumber **Exorcismal Oak Lumber - + Oak Log + Ice Anima + Earth Anima + Light Anima *'Clothcraft' ** Gaiters - + Cotton Thread + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth ** Kenpogi - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth ** Linen Mitts - + Linen Thread + Cotton Cloth + Linen Cloth + Saruta Cotton ** Seer's Mitts - + Wool Thread + Cotton Cloth + Cotton Cloth + Saruta Cotton + Sheep Leather ** Shadow Roll - + Wool Thread + Wool Thread + Wool Cloth + Sheep Leather ** Sturdy Slacks - + Lambent Fire Cell + Lambent Water Cell + Slacks *'Bonecraft' *'Alchemy' *'Cooking' ** Black Bread - + Rye Flour + Rock Salt + Distilled Water ** Boiled Crab - + Bay Leaves + Rock Salt + Land Crab Meat + Distilled Water ** Boiled Crayfish - + Rock Salt + Crayfish + Distilled Water ** Bug Broth - + Lugworm + Lugworm + Shell Bug + Shell Bug ** Carrion Broth - + Gelatin + Hare Meat + Hare Meat + Rotten Meat ** Herbal Broth - + Frost Turnip + Frost Turnip + Beaugrens + Beaugreens ** Iron Bread - + San d'Orian Flour + Rock Salt + Distilled Water ** Mushroom Soup - + Rock Salt + Danceshroom + Scream Fungus + Coral Fungus + Distilled Water ** Nebimonite Bake - + Mhaura Garlic + Selbina Butter + Nebimonite ** Pet Food Alpha Biscuit - + Horo Flour + Hare Meat + Distilled Water + Bird Egg ** Roast Mushroom - + Rock Salt + Woozyshroom + Woozyshroom ** Roast Mutton - + Mhaura Garlic + Dried Marjoram + Giant Sheep Meat ** Salsa - + Kazham Peppers + Rock Salt + Wild Onion + Mithran Tomato + Gysahl Greens ** Soy Milk - + Blue Peas + Blue Peas + Distilled Water ** Tortilla - + San d'Orian Flour + Millioncorn + Olive Oil + Rock Salt *'Goldsmithing' ** Sabiki Rig - + Copper Ingot + Copper Ingot + Cotton Thread + Cotton Thread + Cotton Thread ** Brass Mask - + Brass Sheet + Dhalmel Leather + Faceguard *'Leatherworking' Game Description Client: (Windurst Waters (S)) Summary: :To manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of guildworkers of various skill levels. You are to lend your trade knowledge to help improve quality and productivity. Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details. ----